Most frequently, the soldering technique is used but this method is difficult to implement, indeed impossible when extremely compact pitches or non-weldable materials, such as tin or indium oxide, are used. It is then possible to use an elastomer strip constituted by fine alternate conductive and non-conductive strips but in this case it is impossible to embody connections perpendicular to the strips. It is also possible to carry out an anisotropic glueing with glue which, under pressure, becomes conductive when baked. But this method is extremely delicate and unreliable.